


The cheesecake

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Baking, Cheesecake, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: Who touched Darcy's cheesecake?





	The cheesecake

Her blue eyes blinked rapidly, trying to unsee the scene before her, as she sipped her black coffee. 

Her cheesecake sat on the common room kitchen table with a fork stabbed into the middle with a fourth of it missing. “What the actual fuck?” she muttered to herself. “Who….?” 

She closed her eyes, willing away the sight, but when she reopened them, the cheesecake was still there, mocking her. “My cheesecake,” she whined. 

She had spent hours searching for the perfect recipe and finding an espresso cheesecake that was full of chocolate and coffee. She had decided last night to make it, staying up late to make it and letting it set in fridge. She knew she lived with assassins and thieves but she didn’t really think any of them would actually eat her creation. They always waited until she brought it out to devour her baked goods. 

But there it was, eaten and maimed on the table. She was beyond pissed and they were going to pay. 

\---------

“Well, I think we got…” Steve finished up. 

“Sorry, there Cap, we aren’t done,” Darcy interrupted, pushing open the conference door, the cheesecake in her hand. “Not in the slightest, none of you are moving until one of you admits to eating this.”

She dropped it to table, the fork falling over with the intensity of the plop. Her blue eyes were hard and dark, as she leaned over the cheesecake and onto the table, doing her best bad cop interrogation impression. “Now which one of you assholes ate my cheesecake?” she accused. 

Silence. Her eyes roamed all the faces at the table, there wasn’t a tell in any of them. Of course not they were all trained assassins with poker faces. She glared at Clint, when her eyes landed on him because he was her first suspect for the thievery. Tony was second, then Sam. 

“You made cheesecake?” Clint asked. “Aww, man….” 

She internally cursed, scratch the archer, then Tony. 

“I was in the Hamptons, kid,” he answered, when her eyes found him. 

She growled, then Sam. “I was with my girl,” Sam gave. 

She tapped her pointer finger on the table, squinting her eyes at her top three suspects, before they landed on Bucky, who was staring at the ceiling. “Barnes,” she snapped though her voice was laced with something else. 

His eyes fell from the ceiling and to her. His cheeks colored with tinge of pink. “No,” she gasped. “You’re the cheesecake thief!” 

“Doll…” he began, putting up his hand to try and calm her. 

“You maimed my cheesecake?! You?!” she attacked, before launching into a rant. “You! You knew how much time I spent on finding the perfect recipe! How I missed my favorite one from Virginia! This is the ultimate betrayal! This is worse than Benedict Arnold! Brutus!” 

“Darce…” 

“No! I don’t want to hear it!” she cut off, pushing the cheesecake into the middle of the table, before straightening and exiting the conference room.

“Does that mean, we can eat it?” Clint called after her. 

\-------------

There was a coffee cup on her desk the next morning with a post-it that said Sorry in Bucky’s handwriting. She looked from it to the former assassin that sat at Tony’s workstation his metal forearm on display as the engineer worked on it. His face was blank but she knew he was watching her. He always did when there was arm work to be done. She could smell the fresh, hot brew, knew it was from the joint they often visited. She always hummed when she entered the shop, smelling the caffeine in the air. She tried not to frown at it. 

She picked it up and instead of bringing it to her lips, she brought it to the sink and poured it, throwing the cup in the trash. She moved back to her work station, picking up her papers and walking out. She didn’t look back to see the former assassin’s face. 

————-

Darcy groaned as she made her way to her hallway. Eighteen hours of science were exhausting, all she wanted was her bed and sleep, and to not see the labs again for days. She shuffled forward and thumbed her security panel for her apartment. The door slid open and she continued on her journey, except her bedroom light was on. She hesitated, she didn’t remember leaving it on. 

She paused, unsure if she should continue. She doubted that anyone would break into the Tower, but she did work for the Avengers, so there was always the idea of crazys. She sighed and decided to take the risk of harm to her person, pushing open her door to find bath bombs and petals on her bed. 

She bit her lip, trying to hide the smile. She didn’t need to touch them to know they were from the small place in Soho that she had found with Bucky on a wintery, snowy day in New York. She had gone back several times and bought more with and without him. 

She hesitated to touch them. A bath sounded luxurious and a nice way to relax after the long days of sciencing, but she knew she might fall asleep in the tub. 

And still the former assassin had yet to apologize in person, so she picked up the box, placing it in her bathroom. She scooped up the petals and walked out of her room and gracefully let them fall in front of Bucky’s door. 

Maybe she was melting a little, but he didn’t need to know that. 

\----------------

She growled. Tony Stark was a menace to society. Her forearms were sticky with what she didn’t know. Her brand new dress translucent, he was sooooo getting the bill for this and glitter in his Iron Man suit. 

“Darce?” a voice called to her, halting her mental rambling. 

Her face lifted to see Bucky at the kitchen counter. She sighed. It had been 10 days since the cheesecake incident and it seemed every day got crappier and crappier. “Yeah, Barnes?” she huffed out, standing still on the tile worried that any movement would cause whatever residue was on her to fall on the ground. 

His blue eyes were full of apology and hurt. There were roses on the bar counter. She didn’t need to read the card to know they were from him. The small gifts had continued despite her lack of acknowledgment. “What happened, doll?” he inquired. 

“Tony and science,” she explained simply. 

“You alright?” he followed up, walking towards her. 

“Besides needing a new dress and tons of therapy, I’m fine,” she reassured, moving towards the hallway to her room. 

“Darce,” he called, again. 

“What, Buck?” she asked, her back to him. 

She waited a beat, hoping he’d answer quickly so she could shower. She no longer cared about the cheesecake, all she wanted was a shower and a pizza. “Did you get my stuff?” he said. 

“Yeah, Buck,” she answered, looking over her shoulder. She was too tired for this conversation that should have happened a week ago. All she had ever wanted was one thing. “And while I appreciate the thoughtfulness of each gift, a simple apology is all I wanted.” 

She didn’t wait for a response just walked down the hall to her room so that she could shower and forget about this day.

\------------------------

Her eyes blinked open, morning light filtered into her bedroom. She rolled over and closed her eyes. It was Saturday and she could sleep in. She had no plans, she had no agenda, she could relax. Except….

Her eyebrows knitted, while her eyes stayed closed. What was that sound? It sounded like a sizzle. She didn’t cook last night. She rolled back over and tried to listen harder. No, that was definitely sizzingly. Her eyes flickered open, who the fuck was in her apartment. If it was Clint, she was going to kill him, he knew that anything before 10 a.m. was too early. Actually, they all did so who the fuck was there. 

She shuffled to her door and pulled it open, tugging her hair from the low ponytail. The smell of bacon and coffee hit her nose. Her stomach grumbled as she realized she hadn’t, had dinner the night prior. It took about ten steps and she heard low jazz music playing, too. 

Then her eyes fell on the broad back of the cheesecake thief. “Bucky?” she asked with confusion in her voice. 

The brunet looked over his shoulder with a small smile on his lips. “Morning, Dee,” he greeted, flipping a pancake. 

“Bucky, honey…. It’s before 10,” she reminded, finally reaching the kitchen. 

He pointed the spatula at the oven clock, her eyes falling to the time, the time that read noon. Her mouth made an ‘o’ shape. He hadn’t broken her rule; he had allowed her to sleep. She shook her head before leaning against her kitchen counter. “What are you doing here?” she inquired, watching him plop the pancake on a stack to the side. 

“Making you breakfast,” he answered like it should be obvious. 

“I know that, Buck, but why?” she continued, as she moved to the coffee pot and grabbing a mug and pouring. 

“It’s my formal apology,” he replied, turning to her and leaning against the counter. 

“That sounds official,” she teased. “Is there a certificate and everything?” 

“Haha,” he sassed, arms crossing his chest. His eyes glittered with his hidden mirth. “My formal apology includes breakfast, a walk to Central Park and Serendipity for a frozen hot chocolate.” 

“You hate Central Park on Saturday,” she stated, knowing full well that the crowds made him anxious. 

“I know, but a formal apology means doing things that I don’t like to do.” 

She tilted her head at him. “Is there a sorry in there, too?” 

“Dee, I’m truly sorry that I ate your cheesecake. I was hoping you’d catch me and give me hell before we could share it, but instead an alarm sounded and I was pulled away,” he insisted, his hands helping to push him off the counter and towards her, closing the space. She looked up at him, as his big hands took the mug away from her, placing it down. “Plus, I was hoping to do this.” 

His flesh hand cupped her jaw, tilting her face up before his lips covered hers. His metal hand fell to her waist. The kiss was soft and sweet and too short for her tastes because he pulled away too soon. Her own hands fell on his neck and pulled him back down, kissing him again. This time harder than before and a little more desperate. 

She felt him grin against her lips before licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She allowed it when she opened her mouth and her own tongue touched his. The kiss lingered on for several minutes before he pulled away. “So you accept my formal apology?” he asked, his forehead pressed against hers.

She laughed. “Yes, Buck, I accept your apology.” 

“Good cause I didn’t want to break out the sky writing.” 

She shoved him backwards, giggling as she grabbed her mug and took a sip. “Maybe for the next cheesecake.”


End file.
